Song of The Elements
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: AU: Their lives revolved around the use of the elements, and everything seemed to be okay. But in the shadows there would always be someone that uses their powers to cause pain. As the band strive to keep their lives as normal as possible, danger awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Well, I've been thinking of this story for awhile now. I think I've finally gotten to the point where I just had to write it out! So, this first chapter goes kinda fast, but the chapters to come will be longer and hopefully element-fighting-action-packed. **

**Please, review if you like it. It's the only way I'll really know that this story is any good and ya know...it just feel_ good _to get some feedback on something that you took time out of your day to do. **

**Pairings? Not sure yet. **

**

* * *

**

Even though she was walking to school alone today, Akiyama Mio did not mind. She attended the all girls school Sakuragaoka Elemental High. Only girls with high rankings in education and/or elemental talent could go to this high school. Mio sucked in a breath of the crisp autumn air, feeling the cool winds caress her legs and arms as she used the air around her to lift herself into the air.

Only well practiced air elementals could fly, and Mio was one of, if not _the _strongest air elemental in her school. Because of her high ranking, beauty, and kindness Mio was the most popular girl in school. She even had her own fan club. But Mio did not mind any of that; she only loved the feeling of the wind as she flew through the light blue sky. Since she was using her powers, she knew that her eyes had dilated and transformed into the lightest shade of blue. It was one of the ways that Elementals were different from other people. Whenever they used their element or their emotions went haywire, their eyes would dilate and change into the color that their element represented.

Mio was not flying that high, so she could see her school coming up beneath her. She gracefully lowered herself onto the sidewalk, her eyes slowly changing back to their normal grey color as she no longer used her power.

"Aw! So graceful!" she heard a random girl say, and Mio did not bother to turn around to see the girl's color-changed eyes. She could sense that the girl was also an Air already.

Just as Mio began to walk towards her school, she suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her shoulder as she was slapped there. "Miii-o! Ohayo!" came a familiar voice from behind her.

"R-Ritsu!" Mio turned a slightly angry glare at her best friend, Tainaka Ritsu.

The tomboy gave her friend an impish grin before looping her arm through Mio's.

"Ne, Mio. Aren't you excited for our first official meeting today?" Ritsu asked as they walked towards the school today.

Mio smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. "I can't believe we're really starting our own band."

"Ch. I can!" Ritsu pumped a fist into the air. "We're gonna be the best and make it to Budokan! Yeah!" With her growing excitement, Mio could actually feel the girl's body temperature increasing as her eyes sparkled, on the verge of changing. Mio was glad that the girl had finally learned to keep her elemancy at bay; there had been plenty of times when they were younger and Ritsu would lose control…consequently setting a couple of things on fire.

Even now, as she kicked open their classroom door, Mio saw a small spark of fire on Ritsu's fingertips. "Yyyyuuuiii!" Ritsu called, gaining the attention of not only the brunette but everyone else in the classroom as well.

"Ricchan!" Hirasawa Yui waved from across the classroom while jumping up and down excitedly. "Today's the day! Today's the day!"

Mio gave an exasperated sigh and Ritsu grinned. Yui was literally sparkling radiantly, her eyes such a light shade of yellow that they almost looked white. Yui was definitely someone who had not learned to control her elemancy gracefully. Yui's element was Light, and so her entire body was glowing like a crystal placed in the sun.

"Yui-senpai! Calm down!" Nakano Azusa said, squinting her eyes at the literally beaming girl.

"I can't Azunyan! Aren't you excited too?" Yui asked excitedly, suddenly hugging the girl.

"Y-Yui-senpai! Not in front of everyone!" Azusa said, a blush decorating her pale skin. It was bad enough that Yui constantly embraced her on a daily basis…but now she was doing it in front of so many upperclassmen!

Kotobuki Tsumugi giggled. She enjoyed seeing the girls interact like this, but she decided that she would help Azusa out. "Yui-chan, isn't it about time that Azusa-chan make her way to her own classroom? We don't want her to be late…"

"Ah! Right!" Yui nodded and let go of the underclassman. "See ya after school Azunyan!"

Azusa smiled softly and nodded, "See you soon everyone."

The upperclassmen all bid Azusa farewell. "Ohaya Sawako-sensei," Azusa greeted the teacher as she stepped into the room.

"Good morning Nakano," Sawako greeted in her kind and cheerful way. The teacher was in a very good mood today.

"Yo! Sawa-chan!" Ritsu greeted happily.

"I said don't call me that in front of others you brat!" Sawako yelled, her good mood melting in the face of the _real _Sawako. The teacher poked Ritsu's cheek with her pointer finger, sending little sparks of electricity into Ritsu's skin.

"Ow," Ritsu pouted, rubbing her injured cheek and looking sorrowfully at the older woman. The Lightning elemental turned homeroom teacher smirked and turned away, her long silky hair swishing behind her.

Finally, their day began. Mio found herself looking out of the window as Manabe Nodoka, the student council president, went over the day's agenda… Yes, everything was going so smoothly in her life right now. She had friends, and those friends were starting a band with her. She could feel herself becoming stronger and more confident in her elemancy everyday.

It had been so long since Mio had had any problems. Sure, there was always going to be people that just couldn't stand her, but they were no longer much of an issue. Their was always going to be someone jealous of her because of her looks or her top ranking. Still, nowadays the threats were at a minimum. The pain she had once felt was stuffed into a box that she had thrown into the back of her mind. Hopefully, that box would never be opened again.

She would not have to use her elemancy to hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

A dark orb floated in the hand of a girl. Purple sparks fizzled and crackled around the orb as it grew, fueled by the girl's elemancy and anger. When it was a large enough size, the girl snarled almost like an animal and threw the orb against the nearest wall.

She couldn't _stand _it. Why? Why was it that when she looked at Mio, she was _always _with that damn Tainaka Ritsu? The Dark elemental stared at herself in the mirror. 'What does Tainaka have that I don't?'

Her eyes were a dark shade of purple, her skin creamy, her hair long and cinnamon colored. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about how, just this morning, Ritsu had looped arms with Mio.

'Mio…she won't even look at me. I- I can't play an instrument so I couldn't ask to join her band…but she could at least…' she watched in the mirror as tears slowly fell down her cheek. 'She could at least pay me attention too!'

Her hand surrounded in darkness, the girl pulled her fist back and punched the mirror, successfully breaking it. She had decided to skip school today and had ran home, and she was thankful that her bed was not too far away. The irritated girl found herself plopping down onto the mattress.

"…everything that I don't have…" she mumbled into her pillow. "I wish I could just take her _out_!" she shouted.

Wait.

That was it.

If she could just show Mio that Ritsu was not everything that she was cracked up to be, then Mio would need someone to comfort her…and that would be her!

Sokabe Megumi smirked, adjusting the red clip in her hair. It just so happened that she had gone to middle school with Ritsu and Mio, and there were a couple of secrets that Megumi knew about Ritsu that Mio didn't.

It would be easy to destroy Ritsu's flawless reputation.

'I'll destroy anyone that gets in my way…' she thought emotionlessly.

The girl smirked as dark energy encased her. Many people had set stereotypes for elementals; such as, Darks _had _to have black hair and were a lot of times quiet, mysterious figures. But Megumi was exactly the opposite…she remembered how she had been teased for so long for not "matching" her element. How Mio had saved her…

'I'll repay you, Mio-san! Just give me the chance!'

* * *

The final bell of the day rang in Azusa's ears. She watched as her teacher closed the textbook they had been studying out of and said, "Class dismissed." The girls immediately closed their books and stood up from their seats, some stretching, others chattering away.

"Today felt short, ne, Azusa-chan?" Ui, Yui's sister and look-alike asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Yes, it did actually," Azusa returned the smile, facing her friend.

"Yeah it did!" Jun, their other friend, said excitedly. The puffy-haired girl wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders. "Oh! Do you guys wanna go shopping today?"

"I'll go," Ui replied, "but I have to be home by five so that I can start dinner for Onee-chan."

Jun nodded and turned to Azusa, "And you?"

"G-gomen Jun-chan, Ui-chan!" Azusa apologized wholeheartedly, bowing. "I'd love to but I have to meet with my new club today."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jun said. "Well, it should be fun since Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai are involved!"

The three then went into a discussion of how silly all of the senpais in the club was and the stories they had heard about each of them. Before Azusa knew it, she had walked out of the school and down the sidewalk with her two friends. Her eyes flickered green momentarily when Ui pointed this out, reminding her that she had a club meeting to attend to.

"Oh! That's right! Ja ne, Ui-chan! Jun-chan!"

"See ya!" Jun waved, allowing embers to float from her fingertips in the classical Fire farewell.

"Have fun Azusa-chan! Tell Onee-chan I said hello!" Ui called, her eyes sparkling green.

Azusa ran around the corner, back onto the school grounds. She slowed down, realizing that Yui and Ritsu were hardly ever on time and that no matter when she got there, she would probably still be there before those two.

So she took her time to smell the flowers.

Bending down, the young elemental noticed a single pink flower that looked as if it had been stamped on and crushed under someone's uncaring heel. The caring girl frowned and touched one of its crumpled petals. Her eyes slowly changed into a forest green color as she extended her hand out. Azusa knew that she was not the best elemental in the world, but it was quite easy to heal a flower. She could feel the plant's roots becoming thick and strong, spreading down deeper into the earth as it began to stand upright, its petals becoming full and bright.

"There," Azusa said with a small smile.

"Heh. Nice work, kid."

Azusa started, startled by the sudden voice from right behind her. She quickly turned around to see a group of four standing behind her. These girls…weren't wearing her school uniform. In fact, Azusa had never seen them before in her life.

"But I think it looks better like this."

Before Azusa could even fathom what was about to happen, the girl's eyes changed into a fiery dark orange. She sent a small but effective shot of fire down to the flower that Azusa had just healed. Azusa stared at the now unsalvageable plant, burnt to a crisp.

"Why would you-"

Azusa was cut off when a hand suddenly grasped her collar. She found herself without her feet on the ground, and staring into the eyes of a serious Fire. The girl smirked and asked in a whisper, "You know Tainaka Ritsu, right?"

"Y-yes." Azusa answered, cursing herself for not being able to hold back the fear in her voice.

"You tell Ritsu that her girlfriend is looking for her," the girl stated, narrowing her eyes before throwing Azusa unceremoniously onto the ground.

Azusa cringed, landing on her back. She slowly tried to sit up but soon found her chest being crushed by the girl's foot.

"A-ah!" Azusa cried out in pain as the girl ground her heel into Azusa's stomach. Azusa felt tears coming into her eyes as she listened the group of girls laughing at her expense. The young girl could feel the soft, damp grass beneath her fingertips. She opened her eyes and saw the world in a crisp, vivid view as elementals always did when their elemancy was activated.

"Hmm? You're not looking for a fight, are ya?" the girl inquired, taking notice of Azusa's changed eyes.

Azusa shivered under the girl's shoe. She was angry, hurt, and embarrassed but she could still think clearly. There was no way that she could take on four girls at one time. So she had to answer meekly, "…no."

"Then you be a good little girl and tell Ritsu what I said."

Azusa winced when the girl lifted her foot up from its resting place and went for Azusa's collar again. "You're pretty cute," she said, her lips dangerously close to Azusa's. "I wouldn't wanna hurt you." That said, the girl flicked one of her curly ponytails and snapped her finger, giving her girls the cue to exit the scene.

Azusa watched them leave, drinking in the sight of the intimidating girls. The Fire that had spoken to her had her brown hair in two long ponytails that went down past her shoulders. When her elemancy was not activated, her eyes were a dull brown.

Now given space to breathe and think, Azusa's thoughts came like a tidal wave. 'W-what did she mean g-girlfriend?' she thought, her face becoming red at the very prospect of it. 'Who were those girls?'

She stood up, dusting off of shirt and skirt as best as she could before hurrying into the school.

* * *

The girls gasped as soon as soon as Azusa entered the clubroom. Her shirt was a dirty mess. Her usually neat and well-done ponytails were lopsided and tussled. Her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat and her skin was red from exertion.

"Azunyan!" Yui was immediately at her side, hugging her close.

"Azusa! What happened?" Mio asked, looking over her with a worried expression.

Azusa took a deep breath as everyone suddenly gathered around her. She frowned and looked into Ritsu's troubled eyes. "Ritsu-senpai…"

Everyone blinked and looked at their drummer. Ritsu raised her eyebrows, "W-what is it?"

Azusa opened her mouth to speak but, unlike Yui, she actually thought before she spoke. She quickly decided against telling Ritsu's the girl's message in front of the rest of the club members…no, it might cause some type of problems.

"A-ano…it's nothing!" she lied uneasily, "I-I'm okay everyone. I just fell in the dirt, that's all!"

Azusa's face reddened more under everyone's attentive gazes. Ritsu, especially, had a look of disbelief. But Azusa had never lied to any of the before, so they all soon, if not grudgingly, left the matter alone.

"Let me fix you up a bit, Azusa-chan," Mugi offered, grabbing the girl's hand in her slightly larger one. "We'll be back everyone."

Azusa sighed as they entered the bathroom, and she got a good look of the mess she was in the mirror.

"Are you really alright?" Mugi asked. The soft spoken girl's eyes changed into a deep shade of royal blue as she dragged the water from the faucet and played with a tendril of water through her hands. She wet her handkerchief after awhile and began to dab at Azusa's cheek.

"H-hai!" Azusa tried to laugh but it came out sounding more like a cough. Mugi frowned and decided not to pursue the topic anymore, not one to pry.

Meanwhile, Ritsu stared out of the window. It was getting late, and they had not had time to practice yet. Of course, the girl's mind was not on practice…

Her eyes slowly changed into a dark red as she balled up her fist.

She didn't want trouble…

Not now, when everything was so good…

But it seemed to be inevitable.

* * *

**So, is it any good? :) Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Flames. _

_Everywhere. _

_Sweat dripped down Ritsu's forehead as she struggled to breathe. Even though she was a Fire and had a high tolerance for the thick smoke and heat of fire, it was hard for even her to breathe even relatively normally. _

"_This is your own fault, Ritsu," a familiar voice told her. It was unnerving that she could not see the person talking to her and Ritsu struggled to stay away, feeling her own blood drip down from her skull. _

"_You're crazy," Ritsu replied, in a choked, hoarse voice. _

"_Crazy for you, babe." _

Ritsu sighed as she ran her hand along the red couch that she had grown quite accustomed to. Sitting in the clubroom relaxed her, and with there being so much on her mind…she really did need some relaxation. But she knew that classes would start soon and that she would have to pack up her stuff and head there.

She couldn't do that, though, until she had the chance to speak with Azusa. She had told the younger girl to meet her here before school hours so that they could talk about what had _really _occurred the other day.

Ritsu did not want anyone getting hurt- especially not her friends, because of her past.

"A-ano…Ritsu-senpai?"

Ritsu plastered on her signature smile and hoped it was convincing enough for Azusa. "Yo! Azusa-chan!"

The girl seemed a bit nervous; slowly coming all the way into the room and hesitantly taking a seat on the couch next to Ritsu.

Ritsu sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Heh. Right…guess we should get right to the point, huh?"

That was when Azusa exploded. "T-that girl told me to tell you that you're _girlfriend _is looking for you!"

It was pretty uncharacteristic for Azusa to have such a sudden outburst. Ritsu, at least, saw her as a strong willed, even-headed girl. Ritsu smiled. "You must've been pretty worried."

Azusa blushed ever so slightly. "O-of course Ritsu-senpai…"

Ritsu nodded and patted the girl on the back. "Don't worry about it! I've got it under control!" She assured her, pointing to herself with her thumb along with her signature grin. Azusa's eyes sparkled as she looked at Ritsu.

"Are you sure?" Azusa asked quietly. "I- I'll help you however you want! I don't want-"

Azusa's eyes widened when Ritsu suddenly put a finger to her lip. The sandy-brown haired girl shook her head back and forth slowly. "Just don't tell anyone about this."

Azusa nodded, and Ritsu's finger slipped from her lips.

Three days passed without incident, and the problem with Ritsu slowly faded into the back of Azusa's mind. Everything seemed to be alright, and other more pressing matters had arisen.

Like their performance coming up.

But of course, they hardly got _any _practice in.

Even now, for instance, the girls were goofing off. The weather was fairly warm, and though they did not have much time on their hands, the girls were doing what they did best…and that was doing anything and everything that had nothing to do with what they were supposed to be doing.

"Ne, ne! More tea over here Mugi-chan!" Yui shouted, waving her hands around, allowing speckles of light to fall from her fingertips.

Mugi giggled and nodded, "Hai, Yui-chan!" Her eyes a dark blue, the girl willed the liquid to towards her, allowing the tea to float up in large bubbles. The water elemental of the girl had five spinning bubbles of tea going while her friends cheered her playful yet skilled antics on. She aimed for Yui and Ritsu's teacups, successfully shooting fresh into the cups without spilling a drop.

"Arigato!" Ritsu and Yui thanked their friend, Ritsu taking a big slurp from her tea.

"Gah! It's hot!" Ritsu cried, setting her tea onto the wooden table.

"Baka. It's what you get for slurping your tea like that," Mio scorned, nonetheless helping her friend out by waving her hand, sending a small gust of cool wind over Ritsu's tea cup.

"Heh. Gomen, gomen." Ritsu apologized.

Azusa sighed, looking at their untouched instruments, practically begging to be played! But the older girls did not seem to care at the moment. Still, Azusa was terrified that they wouldn't pull of their performance at the Sakura Festival! Sawako-sensei had been kind enough to get a slot for them to perform too…she did not want to let her down.

"You guys! Shouldn't we practice now?" the youngest of the group inquired, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Aww Azunyan!" Yui cuddled against the girl. "Let's just have some cake for now!"

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa's face warmed in her anger. "We've hardly practiced at all and the performance is coming up soon!"

Before anyone could respond to Azusa's scorning, a strange thing happened. Azusa, who was standing right in front of the window, did not notice what was about to come _through _said window. Mio, the quickest out of the group, immediately sprang into action. Azusa found hands wrapped around her slender body and she was suddenly forced into the air, and for a moment she felt what it was like to be an Air as her body floated, only to come back down softly in Mio's arms, bridal-style.

The sudden crashing sound of the window breaking startled everyone as they dodged a dark energy ball gone haywire. It flew all around the room in an uncontrolled frenzy, not hitting any of the walls…making them realize that the ball did not have a mind of its own- it was aiming for to hit a person, instead of an object.

"Yui!" Mio shouted, and the usually air headed girl nodded.

"Right!" Yui shouted back, training her eyes on the energy orb. "Aim…" she whispered, as it was a habit for her to say what she was about to do since it helped her concentrate better. A ball of light so bright shone in Yui's palm, radiating pure and tamed elemancy that was the exact opposite of the haywire orb that was attacking them. "Fire!" Like a skilled pitcher about throwing a baseball, Yui through her energy at the orb, successfully hitting it. The two orbs collided and exploded against each other, creating a light and dark mesh before they finally dissipating, leaving only a crackling noise like firecrackers behind.

There was complete silence as the girls checked their surroundings. Mugi and Ritsu were at the broken window, Water and Fire standing lookout. "I didn't see anyone," Mugi pointed out, water twirling in a circles around her two wrists that she had been prepared to fight with.

"Who would do that?" the blond continued, voicing the question that everyone had wanted to ask.

Azusa, still in Mio's arms, looked up at the older girl. Her face had gone completely pale as she stared at Ritsu and Mugi. "M-Mio-senpai?" Azusa said tentatively, successfully snapping the girl from her daze.

Mio gently sat Azusa onto her feet, looking her over with worried eyes. "Are you alright, Azusa-chan?"

"Yes," Azusa nodded, "Thank you Mio-senpai." Though she felt a bit embarrassed, Azusa wrapped her arms around Mio's waist.

Mio smiled gently and gave Azusa's head a rub.

Ritsu let out a breath with a hand on her heart. She then looked to Yui and gave her a thumbs-up. "Good job, Yui!"

"Heh heh," Yui laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks!"

"Ah!" Azusa bounced up, "Arigato Yui-senpai!"

"Aww! Anything for Azunyan!" Yui cooed, embracing her young friend.

"A-ano…this is…" Mugi trailed off, bending down to the ground.

"What is it, Mugi?" Mio asked as everyone neared her. Mugi pointed down onto the ground, where a crumpled up piece of paper lay. If it had not been crackling with dark elemancy, the girls would not have thought anything of it.

Mio picked up the elemancy charged paper and un-crumbled it. They all read it, and they were all silent.

_Who is Tainaka Ritsu? Who is Akiyama Mio? _

"What…is that supposed to mean?" Ritsu asked after awhile, sweat dropping at the foolishness of the supposedly mysterious letter.

"Eh? Mio-chan is Mio-chan and Ricchan is Ricchan," Yui explained in her own way.

"Eh…Yui…" Ritsu and the rest of the girls sweat dropped at Yui's strange logic.

* * *

Sitting in the park by herself, Mio ran her hands along the wooden bench. Everything had all seemed so peaceful…but it now seemed that things would start to get difficult. She could not think of anyone that would try to harm her or her friends. What made matters even more confusing was that she did not know many Dark Elementals that would do such a thing.

She had been so scared when Azusa had almost gotten hurt. Even though she did not know who it was that had anonymously attacked them, Mio could not help but feel a bit guilty.

The only other clue was the strange letter. But still, it could have been anyone because there were so many people that knew the duo that was Ritsu and Mio. But what did they mean by those questions?

Her brain scrambling for answers and not being able to think of any, Mio sighed and stood to her feet. For now…she could not do much of anything but keep a watchful eye on her friends.

* * *

Mugi sighed in contentment as she dipped her feet into the cool waters of the ocean. She would always come to the beach when her mind was in turmoil. It was a good way to both practice and relieve stress.

Water.

Sometimes it was steady and beautiful. At other times, it raged and crashed against itself, swallowing in its enemies, drowning them, stealing the breath from them.

As Mugi moved in a dance made by some of the world's greatest Water Elementals (a dance her father had made sure she was taught) the surrounding water enveloped her body, the cool mist touching her body in light playful kisses. She swung the water around her waist, arms, legs, ankles, hands, hair until her entire body was encased in the cool sheet. She spun around as quickly as she could, feeling as she at any moment she could turn _into _the ocean. Wild, clear, untamed, mastered…

Her elemancy charged to its fullest, it was easy for Mugi to discern the presence of someone else even though her eyes were closed. She gasped and the quickly stopped the water from its dance around her body into a whip at her side, quickly going into a battle stance.

"Eh- gomen! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Mugi raised her eyebrows, dropping the water back into the ocean as she recognized the person that had snuck up on her. "R-Ricchan?" Mugi blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught red-handed in her dance.

Ritsu smiled as Mugi neared her and stood on the sand beside her. The Water Elemental ran her hands along her long white skirt first, which had been soaked, then her shirt and hair, pulling the excess water from them. She slipped into her sandals, which she had purposely left on the beach. "I didn't think you would come to the beach," Mugi said, just to make conversation as they walked onto the boardwalk.

"Heh, I was just taking a run and then I ended up there," Ritsu explained. "You were so beautiful!" Ritsu exclaimed, trying to mimic Mugi's twists and turns.

Mugi blushed and shook her head. "I- It's a dance that a lot of Waters know!"

Ritsu grinned and nodded. "I was gonna learn a Fire dance once…but it didn't really work out." Ritsu laughed nervously.

The two girls walked towards the road where they would have to go in opposite directions to reach their respective homes. The sun was setting behind them, and even though they were walking in silence it was not awkward.

But there was the day's events on their minds.

"Ne, Mugi…I don't want you to worry."

Mugi was walking slightly behind Ritsu, so she could not see the girl's expression, but if it matched her voice then Mugi was sure it looked troubled.

"I don't know what that was about but," Ritsu continued, "it'll be okay."

"Ricchan…" Mugi frowned and grabbed the girl's hand. She gave it a firm squeeze and looked into Ritsu's eyes. "Whatever it is, I'll be here to help you."

"Mugi," Ritsu raised her eyebrows in surprise. She then smiled. It was just like the compassionate Mugi to want to help in whatever way she could. "Thanks."

Mugi smiled back and nodded her head.

"Well, let's do our best!" Ritsu cheered, throwing an arm around Mugi's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Mugi cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

The two girls laughed as they continued their walk.

It really seemed like everything would be okay.

They hoped it would be…but sometimes, hoping is not good enough.


End file.
